


365 Ways to Get to Know You

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste loves Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Coming Out, Demisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Luka Couffaine Suspects Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir, Luka Couffaine has Snake Bites, Luka Couffaine has the patience of a saint, M/M, No Sexuality Crisis, Other, Pansexual Character, Protective Luka Couffaine, Romance, Sweet Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: One feels they're hiding who they really are. Another feels they can't be who they are.It's about time that changes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe (Implied), Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle (Implied), Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant (implied), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg (Implied)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	365 Ways to Get to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> ~It's been a while since I've written anything. What better way to get over being rusty than writing a Lukadrien one-shot?
> 
> Note: The experiences that inspired this piece are NOT universal; everyone experiences gender identity and sexuality differently, this is just how I've come to experience it. This is a piece written solely for love of the fandom and this ship, not intended to dictate how to approach gender identity, expression, and sexuality.
> 
> Because Luka Couffaine is near and dear to my heart, this began mostly Luka-centric. He deserves better, so does Adrien.
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by the songs "365" (Adrien's "song" in the story) and "You Don't Know Me" (Luka's). I don't claim ownership of these or the Miraculous Ladybug property. This is solely for fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.~

Luka Couffaine’s calm, cool, and collected punk rock aesthetic wasn’t a Persona, even if most might assume so at first glance. He easily fit into the box carefully labelled “Soft Emo Musician”: the dyed hair, the sometimes solo jam sessions in his bedroom, the painted black nails. If this was some sort of site-com, he’d be two-thirds ready for the cameras.

He wasn’t fake. He was soft-spoken, but when the time came to say something he was heard loud and clear. He might not be the typical “Emo Musician” writing about the last day on earth and cursing all of humanity, not all EMs do this but some do, but he was wise beyond his years.

Having to be the man of the house at the tender age of ten? Ensure that his sweet and shy younger sister Juleka knew she’d always have him in her corner? Help his mother Anarka with the responsibilities around the boathouse?

Those experiences can really change and alter a person in how they perceive and interact with the world. Some might want to lash out at said world, demand why such things had to happen or if there was any way to change the course of their paths.

Luka Couffaine didn’t have that luxury, so as he got older getting angry wasn’t something that came to him easily. It took a lot to send him into a frenzy, and music was much easier than words; why waste breath when you can pour all those negative thoughts and feelings into a distorted Heart Song?

It was safer, healthier than letting those emotions build up and fester. Luka learned that the hard way after his temporary evil streak as Silencer. He never wanted to be easy pickings for a guy like Hawk Moth and his Akumas ever again.

So right now, feeling a little crazy with his blood boiling Luka opted to pull out the small, thin black book he kept tucked under his mattress. He flipped through it until he found a clean page; he dug around in a small, dark green pencil case until he drew out a light blue ink pen.

A different color for a different day.

‘You think you know me, but you don’t know me…’ The thoughts just came to Luka and he tweaked them here and there, thoughts transforming into song lyrics. He let himself fall back, continuing to write freely. His light aqua blue eyes weren’t on the page but the words came easily anyway. ‘I’m warning you, but you’re not afraid of me.’

His normally mature, charming and playful personality put on the backburner. So many times his empathic nature allowed him to soothe and comfort others, even at the expense of his own mental health. How quickly and shamelessly Luka disregarded everything about himself, from his own wants and needs to fears and insecurities, to help others.

This was who he was, but it wasn’t all to him.

And not many people knew this…

So did anyone really know him?

‘You think you own me, but you don’t control me,’ Luka sighed heavily through his nose, pale pink lips usually in a mellowed out smirk instead a tight, thin line. He sat up only to slump back down again, letting his head hang off the edge of his bed. Black high top converse kicked off to the floor, Luka stretched out his legs until his heels met the wall. Closing his eyes, the musician resumed writing.

Marinette was sweet, but in the end had led him on. Luka didn’t hate her, on the contrary he still saw her as a really good friend of his, but those feelings are gone. He wished her the best of luck with future conquests; a tad bitter, he was human after all but he meant it. He felt it, he believed it.

Luka wished her luck.

‘Louder, louder, louder.’

At least Luka can say that this latest development forced him to take a good, long and hard look in the mirror. At himself, at who he was and wanted to be. He didn’t want to change completely, he loved who he was. But sometimes life makes you change, grow so that next time around you’re better prepared for your destiny.

What was his destiny? He wasn’t sure yet.

Luka spilled the contents of the pencil case onto his bed, eyes still closed. He recapped the light blue pen and swapped it out for a hot pink one. He slipped the cap over his index finger, ‘I’ll scream at you…’

Depression and anxiety make such lovely tunes.

The oldest of the Couffaine kids sat up and stripped off his sky blue jacket, navy blue hoodie, and black Jagged Stone imprint white shirt. His body feeling much lighter now, Luka hopped out of bed with his little black book propped open against his left palm. He went to his closet and drew out a medium-sized, light brown trunk. It only took a few minutes to undo the lock, letting it hang from one of the belt hoops on his ripped black jeans. Inside was an array of objects that to the outsider looking in made no sense together: a flag composed of the colors pink, blue, purple, black, and white in that order, in horizontal stripes, a silk bag containing earrings in various shapes and colors, a magenta jumper dress with knee-length black boots, black finger less gloves, and some cans of temporary hair dye.

They washed out in the shower, and Luka’s tested them out before. They didn’t threaten to discolor the teal tips of his mop of black hair.

‘Who cares? This is me,’ Luka reasoned, the thin line across his mouth breaking slightly. He looked down at his jeans; these can still work. The dress is pretty, not for today though.

There was something else he wanted to wear.

He dug around in the trunk some more, pushing a few things aside and emptying others. Then he found what he was looking for. “Perfect.”

**“Are you a boy or a girl?”**

**“Sometimes.”**

A simple black tank top with that question in big, bold white lettering. A simple black tank top with that question in big, bold white lettering followed by the answer in hot pink, sky blue, lavender purple, inky black, and snow white. 

‘You think you got me, but you don’t get me.’ Time for another pen swap, this time Luka’s feeling a little ruby red around the ears.

Ha, art punny.

Luka replaced everything back in the trunk apart from the bag full of earrings, a pair of purple leggings and cans of temporary hair dye. He remembered to relock it before stuffing it back into his closet, making sure his other shirts and jackets and pants hanging hid it from view. He made sure his bedroom door was closed before he unbuttoned his jeans, dragging down the zipper.

The article pooled around his ankles, his socks next to go. Luka looked over the cans: purple, white, black.

Most of his hair was black anyway.

‘You don’t know me,’ That particular song lyric continued to ring in Luka’s ears, and finally he was smiling.

He kicked his jeans aside and slipped on the purple leggings. The black tank top hugged his form perfectly, and he swapped his black gauges for white ones. His black ring with the silver outlining was swapped for one with the same design, just white on purple instead. His brown leather bracelet was replaced with a black one, yellow and orange wristbands swapped with pink and blue ones, and his converse forgotten for the knee-length boots from earlier.

Who would have thought these shades would flatter his light mocha skin tone so well?

But he didn’t wear these for some simple fashion upgrades.

Shaking one of the cans, Luka grabbed a different colored pen yet again. Green. He continued shaking the compressed hair dye with his right hand, and wrote his song down with his left. The tune was still in-progress but that can come in later; these words were pretty important at the moment, he couldn’t let them slip away.

...They, they couldn’t let these words slip away.

Luka took a deep breath, closed their eyes and raised the can several inches above their head. They risked getting purple on their shirt and skin, and maybe later they’ll freak out about it. Right now though? Screw it.

* * *

“Luka,” Adrien Agreste whispered the other’s name like a sweet sin, his peridot eyes wide as dinner plates.

The musician definitely looked different. Out of his usual threads and sporting different colored hair, he was playing what sounded like a new song on his guitar. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, light aqua blue eyes closed in deep concentration. When the presence of another Heart Song playing became clear to him, Luka opened his eyes. He smiled at Adrien, “Hey, you made it.” He set his guitar aside, soon drawing his laptop towards him. “I have the movie pulled up, and snacks at the ready.”

Adrien noticed Luka’s lips, normally a pale pink were darker. They were coated in dark purple lipstick.

He...he looked really good.

“Adrien? Everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” The blond’s smooth, flawless cheeks grew hot, and his heart was beating just a little bit faster than normal. “You, you look good.”

“Hmm?” Luka chuckled. “That’s what made you go so quiet? I guess you’ve never really seen me sporting a different hair color before huh? It’s temporary, I like my teal tips too much.”

“Is it for a special occasion?”

“Something like that.” Luka replied, and left it at that. “So you’re free for two hours, and the movie is exactly...ninety minutes including credits,” the musician checked the back of the DVD box just to be on the safe side. “I think we can knock it out and start on another one for next time.”

Adrien’s blush darkened when Luka patted the spot next to him, shuffling back until his back met the wall and stretching his legs out taut. He smiled, though it was obviously very nervous. “I can’t believe you agreed to this.”

“You said you needed a place to get away from everything,” Luka pointed out, head tilted to the side. “The  _ Liberty _ is your home away from home whenever you need it, Adrien. Even if you don’t want to talk, just come over and hang out. My mom doesn’t mind, and you’re friends with Juleka.”

“And you?”

Luka smiled. “And me,” The musician assured or confirmed, it was hard to tell. “So come on, let’s get this sort-of double feature started.” As a further incentive to close the distance between their bodies, Luka added, “I got us macaroons, passion fruit is your favorite right?”

“Yeah, you remembered! And yours, your favorite is lemon.”

“Good memory,” Luka praised as Adrien got himself settled. Their legs pressed slightly together, and the musician showed no indication he noticed this happen. Even if Adrien’s heart was pounding wildly in his chest, threatening to break it open, Luka seemed unfazed. He hummed slightly as he pressed play and folded his arms behind his head to be more comfortable. The bowl of macaroons in Adrien’s lap, the laptop in Luka’s, the two teenagers went silent as the screen started flashing the film company logos.

* * *

Adrien Agreste decided to look up what the colors pink, blue, purple, black, and white mean when grouped together one day after school.

A lot of results popped up, and the top one? A link to a website detailing the flags of the LGBTQ+ community.

‘Those colors...what do they stand for?’ The blond model decided to click on the top search result, sitting back in his chair as he waited.

So many flags, so many colors!

Adrien took his time scrolling down the page, actually very curious about which flag represented which group of people, and which colors came up the most.

White was used a lot, blue and purple too. 

“Genderfluid…” Adrien honed in on this particular flag. Five horizontal stripes: the pink was for femininity, blue for masculinity, purple for both, black for lack of gender, and white for all genders.

‘Luka’s shirt, how it said he was sometimes…’

Wait, not he...they, right? They, since that was gender neutral. Sometimes they, Luka, felt like a girl and sometimes they felt like a boy. And according to this sometimes both at the same time. This pride flag apparently is a very recent addition, as it was created in 2012. Clicking on the link sent Adrien to another page with even more flags and information.

He didn’t know just how many...and all the terminology too!

Adrien opened a new tab and typed in “Gender Fluidity” in the search bar, Plagg too invested gorging himself on Camembert to wonder what his charge was doing.

* * *

“Luka, can I ask you something?” Adrien finally found his voice as he lounged on the musician’s bed while they waited for their laptop to boot up. He sat up, peridot eyes shining.

“Hmm?” The musician hummed in reply, looking up from the bright screen to smile at the blond. “What is it, Adrien?”

“Wh...what are your pronouns today?”

A heavy silence followed the younger’s tentative inquiry. Luka had frozen in place, light aqua blue eyes wide in surprise. “My pronouns?” They echoed, shifting their weight onto their knees. Adrien nodded, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

“Yeah, like are your pronouns today she/her, he/him, o-or they/them?”

“Can I ask why you’re asking?” Luka’s tone was kind, and his smile was still warm.

“Well, I looked up the colors you were wearing on our last movie night. And your tank top, what was on it got me curious too...I looked it up, and pink, blue, purple, black, and white represent Gender Fluidity.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“I read that a person who identifies as Genderfluid, one day they might wake up feeling like a boy but later in the day suddenly feel like a girl. And sometimes both,” Adrien went on, hands folded over his lap. “And neither too; it depends on the person, if it changes rapidly or not.”

“...That’s my experience with it,” Luka admitted after a moment’s pause, chuckling softly. “Sometimes I go days, weeks at a time feeling like a boy and then bang,” Adrien snickered when Luka mimicked the popping of a gun going off. “I feel like expressing my femininity more. I might swap my jeans out for a jumper dress or pull a skirt over them, wear some eyeshadow and lipstick. Ha, it’s a good thing my name is rather gender neutral; some people’s experience with gender dysphoria, their birth name might trigger it if it doesn’t match the gender they feel they are so they might use variations or other names entirely.”

“When that happens, aren’t they referred to as dead names?”

“Maybe, it depends. Everyone’s gender journey is different,” Luka tried their best to explain, frowning now. “It’s not that complicated, believe me but it’s not always easy to put into words? When I came out to my mom and Juleka, they really didn’t ask a lot of questions. They just went with it, ha. Going with the flow, as Couffaines tend to do.”

“Can’t really help it, right? Living on a boat.” Adrien breathed.

“You’re so not funny,” Luka said though they were smirking.

“I still have a lot to learn,” the blond sighed, looking away. “I’m glad I bookmarked the page. Pages.”

“You asked about my pronouns today. He/him,” Luka soon joined Adrien on his bed, balancing his laptop on his knees. “There we go...shouldn’t take too long for this old thing to pull up the main menu now.”

“He/him, got it.” Adrien nodded his head, visibly more relaxed now. He let his head rest on Luka’s shoulder, them sharing a bowl of chocolates as snacks this time around. “And...the other colors?”

“Which ones?”

“I mean, the Gender Fluidity pride flag has white and black and purple too, but I noticed one of your bracelets said: ‘Some people are demisexual. Get over it.’, one of them said that.”

Luka turned his piercing light aqua blue eyes on Adrien, amused. “You were really looking that day, huh?”

Adrien turned red, though he mustered a shaky smile. “I mean, I was curious.”

Weak response, but a response nonetheless.

“Demisexual, yeah. I’m your friendly neighborhood Genderfluid Demisexual Punk.” Luka nodded, pressing playing and laying back against the wall.

“So what is that?”

“What?”

“Demisexual, what does it mean?” Adrien asked. Luka shook his head, the tips of his hair back to teal blue.

“I think you’ve done a lot of research for one week, Angel. I’ll explain another time, we only have two hours to hang out. And I know you’ve been dying to see this movie, or so your texts claim.”

The blond model decided not to continue pushing. It was clear Luka was done explaining things pertaining to his gender identity for today, sexual orientation might be crossing the line so he merely nodded and returned to resting his head on the musician’s shoulder. At some point Luka let his head rest on Adrien’s, and the younger’s cheeks resembled roses again.

But he didn’t try to pull away, instead looping his arms around Luka’s to snuggle closer.

* * *

“You want me to make you a flag?” Marinette repeated out loud, sapphire blue eyes wide and filled with confusion at Adrien’s request.

“I know it’s sudden,” The blond began, smiling sheepishly, “But I think it’d make a really great gift for a really special someone. I’m not talented like you, Mari, and I promise whatever you need I’ll pay for it. And I’ll tell you exactly what I have in mind.”

“A really special someone?” Marinette did her best to not let her disappointment show. Especially when Adrien Agreste, the boy she’s been crushing on for so long, looked away in a vain attempt to hide his warming cheeks.

“Yeah, someone really special. I learned something really cool about them, and I want to show them my support. I think a pride flag is a good call, that way they can hang it in their room or wherever they can see it.”

“Pride flag, oh okay.” Marinette had nothing against the LGBTQ+ community, and it did warm her heart to know Adrien was pro-inclusivity even if it meant he had feelings for someone else. “What are the colors?”

“Pink, blue, purple, black, and white. It’s for Gender Fluidity,” Adrien pulled out his phone, went to his gallery before holding it up for Marinette to see. “Five stripes, horizontal; there’s something I want to change though, not the colors per say but maybe add some words to it? This person’s a Genderfluid Demisexual, the colors don’t have to be changed too much but I think a phrase or two would work better than trying to mesh two flags together.”

“Genderfluid Demisexual,” Marinette repeated, trying to think of who it could be. “Is it someone I know…?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s my place to tell you who they are.” Adrien admitted, “I mean, if you asked them they’d tell you no problem, but since…”

Marinette smiled. “I get it, and sure! I’d love to make this flag for you and this...special someone,” she swallowed hard, laughing for good measure to disguise her pain. “I’ll make sure to pick the best shades, and I can text you some text font examples too! You choose, okay? And don’t worry about expenses; this is a challenge, exactly what a budding fashion designer needs.”

Adrien’s answering smile was big and bright. “Thanks Marinette, I really owe you one.”

* * *

“Luka? Can I come in?” Adrien’s knocking was very faint, and when he heard no reply he dared to peek his head inside. “Luka?”

“Hey, you’re early,” Luka greeted with a grin, turning around to face Adrien fully. They soon frowned though, “Something wrong?”

“Huh?”

“Your Heart Song...it’s not the same,” The musician sighed, trying to find the right words. “It’s muffled, and every chord ends sharply. The color’s off too.”

“Color?” Adrien parroted.

“Your Heart Song, when I picture it I see a warm summer day with long stretches of grass.” Luka’s smile returned, though this one was rather sheepish. “It’s very green, and makes you want to fall asleep in the shade; right now though, it’s cold. Icy even, and the green’s turning white…”

“I had a fight with my father.”

Luka’s expression was a mixture of understanding and annoyance. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Adrien politely declined the invitation, looking down at his shoes. “But...I want to ask you something, but I’m not sure if I should.”

“Adrien, this is your home away from home.” Luka reminded the younger gently, sitting down and crossing their legs. “You can ask me anything.”

“What are your pronouns today?”

“She/her,” Luka replied, though unsure how that had anything to do with whatever Adrien wanted.

“Do you feel comfortable cuddling…? With me?” The blond finally got the words out, almost falling back against Luka’s bedroom door as if being weighed down by a giant, rusty anchor.

Luka blinked. “Wait, that’s what you were worried about?”

“Well yeah, not every girl is comfortable cuddling with her guy friends. I didn’t want to assume and make you feel like, like-”

“Adrien, you shouldn’t feel unsure or embarrassed even to ask that. I said you can count on me for anything, and I meant it.” Luka got up and crossed the room to wrap her arms around the younger boy’s shoulders, closing her eyes.

Adrien knew his face was on fire right now, his heart deciding now to run a marathon. For a few minutes his arms remained limp at his sides, unsure of what to do. Soon enough though, he let himself crumble to pieces in the musician’s embrace; letting his own peridot gems for eyes flutter shut, Adrien folded his arms around Luka’s waist. Face pressed to her shoulder, soul relishing in her warmth.

“...I just wish he was different, that he’d let me be me.”

“Believe me, if everyone would let everyone else be themselves this world would be a thousand times better in a second.” Luka whispered, smiling sadly and carding painted black nails through Adrien’s soft, lion’s mane of blond hair. “I know your father deep down loves you, and if he could show you in other ways…” The musician sighed, pulling away slightly. “But hey, here you can be yourself. My mother believes in complete anarchy, and Juleka and Rose are, well Juleka and Rose. Maybe you have to be Adrien Agreste at school and at home, but here you’re just Adrien.”

“Just Adrien,” The blond tested this, his lips tingling. It felt good, it felt right to say that.

“Just Adrien,” Luka confirmed with a soft giggle, raising a hand to her mouth. “Just Adrien can chill out in my room whenever, text me whenever, and have as many movie nights as he wants here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and it’s not like I don’t have fun with you here. You’re one of my best friends, Adrien. You’re one of the few people who know me, really know me.” Was it a trick of the light, or was Luka blushing? “Most people would think I’m weird, or that Gender Fluidity is just for attention. I dress up for ‘fun’, and don’t really have dysphoria.”

“How can people act like it’s just all for attention? Dysphoria doesn’t sound like a fun thing to have, why would anyone purposely go through it?” Adrien hated the idea of Luka feeling ostracized, shamed for who she was. Luka Couffaine was one of the most down-to-earth, mellow, caring people Adrien’s ever met.

No, her gender identity, whatever it was depending on the day or time of day, was valid. She was who was, and who she was was talented, kind, sensitive, fun to be around, and...and beautiful.

Luka Couffaine was beautiful.

“Some people are just too narrow-minded,” Luka said, in response to Adrien’s concern. “There will always be bigots, ha but at least things are changing. More and more people are learning, doing their best to include us. It’s a slow process, but we’re getting there.”

“For what it’s worth I’ll always support you, Luka. No matter what.”

The musician’s cheeks darkened, meek though her grin was relieved and grateful. “Thank you, Angel.” She stole a quick peck from Adrien’s cheek before intertwining their fingers together. “Now come on, let me find a chill playlist we can listen to while we cuddle. If you fall asleep that’s okay, I’ll wake you up when our time’s up.”

‘I hope it doesn’t go by too quickly then.’ Adrien prayed as he allowed himself to once again fall back into Luka’s arms.

* * *

“Pronouns today?” Adrien asked, smiling.

“They/them,” Luka replied, grinning.

The blond couldn’t help but think Luka looked extra cute today. And in something as simple as a black hoodie, gray jeans ripped at the knees and their usual Converse too. They were wearing their everyday bracelets and ring, black gauges in. They were sporting little makeup, just some shiny clear lip gloss that made their pale pink mouth stand out.

Luka and Adrien were lounging outside on the  _ Liberty’s _ deck, the skies promising rain. It was also much cooler today compared to yesterday, and even with the prospect of wet on the horizon the two stayed outside as they ate the Chinese food Anarka had delivered to the houseboat. Plates in their laps, chopsticks in hand, and Adrien in some of Luka’s clothes since he was sleeping over tonight.

His dad was out on business for three days, and as soon as the lights in the Agreste household turned off Adrien made the trip to Le Seine for the Couffaine houseboat. Having ignored Plagg’s knowing smirk, the blond promised him as many wheels of Camembert as he desired if he could keep a low profile.

This had nothing to do with the Kwami of Destruction being on a teasing rampage about Adrien’s major crush on Luka Couffaine.

“It’s going to rain, and I hope it’s a good one. These last few weeks have been too hot,” Luka said with a slight frown, wiping their mouth with a napkin.

“I can’t wait for Fall,” Adrien agreed, still feeling warm even in shorts and a loose-fitting tank top. “How can you stand being out here in a hoodie though? Aren’t you boiling?”

“I wouldn’t wear this if the sun was out and about, Angel.” Luka replied with a snicker, raising their water bottle to their lips. “I like to be cozy, but not so cozy that I let myself die of a heatstroke. And today I just woke up feeling…”

“Neither?” Adrien hazarded a guess. Luka shrugged.

“It feels like it, yeah. I didn’t feel like putting too much effort in my clothes today.”

“Aww, you don’t like putting effort in for me?”

Luka rolled their eyes. “I put in a lot of effort when you come over; I could just walk around in my underwear all day, I chose to put on clothes though because I respect you too much.”

“What would they be though? If you decided not to make an effort.”

“Boxers and my binder.” Luka clarified. Adrien hummed.

“Can I ask? About the binder.”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you wear it when it’s a he/him day too?”

“No, usually I wear it when it’s a neither or both kind of day.” Luka propped their feet up, folding their arms behind their head. “It just makes me feel more comfortable, you know? And people can’t tell when I’m wearing it; I do have to remember to take it off after a while, because sleeping in a binder is a very bad idea.”

“How long do you usually wear it?”

“Eight hours tops, and I can’t lift heavy things and do crazy exercises with it on. Not if I want to start choking.”

“So you’re wearing it right now?” Adrien guessed as it was a neither kind of day. Or neither moment in the day.

Luka nodded, smiling. “You know, I haven’t met a lot of people who keep up with my pronouns and feelings as much as you do. It’s nice.”

“It’s you,” Adrien pointed out, glad he wasn’t turning red right now. “It’s who you are, and who you are deserves to be respected. I know sometimes I mess up, but I really do try to keep everything straight.”

“Ha, even though I’m not!” Luka couldn’t resist, shaking their head. “Still, thank you Adrien. It’s okay if you mess up sometimes, because I know you’re not doing it intentionally. Your Heart Song says everything but wanting to screw with my gender identity.”

“What does my Heart Song say?” The blond model couldn’t hold back inquiring, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It says hope. It says that you’re dealing with a lot, you’re shouldering so much and yet you still smile, still see the world as this bright, open space just brimming with possibility. For someone who’s been through a lot, you’re stronger than you know, smarter than you think, and better than you see.” Luka had grabbed their guitar as they said this, leaning back in their chair as they gently pulled at the strings. “Sometimes we’re the most blind to our best traits. We are our own worst critics, and so we seek out approval from others. The problem is that if we try to make everyone happy, we’re left the unhappiest person on Earth. So instead of trying to please, we should just be happy we’re alive. Just happy to be us.”

“I feel like I can be me with you…” Adrien claimed, crossing one of his legs under him and resting his hands in his lap. “Here, I don’t have to be Adrien Agreste. Just Adrien.”

“Just Adrien is pretty cool,” Luka agreed, their smile broadening. “It’s nice to know that, I hope I can keep that going.”

“Just be your awesome self and I will.” Adrien didn’t feel like minimizing just how much being around Luka does him good. It wasn’t fair to make the other seem so small when they’ve become such an important person in the blond’s life.

“That I can promise.”

* * *

“You’re comfortable cuddling tonight?”

Luka let out a dramatic, drawn out sigh. “Adrien, I’m comfortable cuddling you on a neither or both day. You worry too much.”

“I’m just making sure! Geez,” Adrien rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. He blushed though when the musician started undressing, and so openly too. Then again they must be that comfortable around the blond…

Adrien hoped, perhaps selfishly, that he was one of the few Luka was like that around.

Luka was indeed wearing a binder, black like their hoodie. It did make their torso seem much flatter than it probably was, and while form-fitting didn’t look that hellish to wear for eight hours. They had to reach around the side to undo the small, metal clasps, the skin below, luckily, not pinched pink.

“How many binders do you own?”

“Including this one, six. One pink, one blue, two white, one gray and this one.” Luka replied, redoing the clasps once the binder was off completely and folding it up. “Juleka wondered why I had more than three, since people can’t tell when I’m wearing them. They get worn out over time, like any piece of clothing so it’s good to have backups. Plus they come in a lot of patterns and colors, why not?”

Adrien chuckled, “Again, you’re just too cool sometimes.” He had his back turned to Luka, to offer some form of privacy even though they’ve been in various stages of undress around each other before only to look back when something caught the corner of his eye. “Hey...is that a bell around your neck?”

“Hmmm? Oh, this?” Luka stood up straight and gently played with the round, honey yellow bell hanging from their neck from a solid black choker. “Rose gave it to me as a present last year, I wear it sometimes.”

“It looks like the one Chat Noir wears.” The words were out of Adrien’s mouth before he had a chance to think them through, tensing up slightly. Luka snickered.

“That’s why she got it for me. I’m a sucker for big, black cats,” The musician confessed with the faintest of blushes coloring their cheeks.

“You fancy Chat Noir? Over Ladybug?”

“She’s cool, but I just think he’s better. Cuter too,” Luka shrugged, light aqua blue eyes shining as if enjoying an inside joke. “He’s saved me a few times, and when he’s not trying to flirt with everything that moves he’s pretty funny. Punny, but still funny.” They shrugged on a faded band t-shirt and plopped down on their bed, sighing in relief. “So much better! Oh and random question for you: Snake bites, yay or nay?”

“The piercings?” Adrien asked, just to be sure. He was sleeping in the clothes he borrowed from Luka, so no need to change. The blond crawled over to the musician and rested his head on their chest, an arm loosely around their waist.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about getting some work done. I’m eighteen now, and my mom has quite a few herself. I don’t want a nose ring, maybe a brow piercing but right now those snake bites are looking pretty tempting.”

“What color would you get them in?”

“Either solid black, teal blue to match my tips or green. Shamrock or emerald green, I’m partial to those shades.” Luka mused, gently carding their fingers through Adrien’s soft, silky mane of blond hair.

They’ve gotten into the habit of doing this whenever the pair cuddle. It made Adrien purr like a cat, which was very adorable in itself.

“You want to be a viper?” The blond couldn’t resist, smiling into Luka’s neck. The other’s chest rumbled as they laughed too.

“Maybe. Snake bites, maybe get a forked tongue and some fangs too? Snakes are pretty cute.”

“You’re the only cute snake I know,” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Others are just scary.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Adrien sat up slowly, peridot green clashing with light aqua blue. “Yeah, I think you’re very cute.”

“Aww, my feelings are hurt.” Luka said with a soft pout, laughing shortly afterwards as they gently caressed Adrien’s cheek. “Because I think you’re beautiful, Angel. One of the most beautiful boys I’ve ever seen.” The musician gently nuzzled their nose together, giving Adrien a quick Eskimo kiss before laying their head back down on the pillows.

The blond model was left with tomatoes for cheeks and staring down at Luka as the musician closed his eyes. Raising a hand to his face, Adrien lightly rubbed his nose and prayed his heart didn’t explode out of his chest.

“So verdict?”

“Yay on the snake bites, and go for emerald green. Dark normally but bright and certainly eye-catching when in the sun. They’ll look great on you.”

“I hope so, I want to go from ‘cute’ to ‘pretty’.”

‘You’re pretty, cute, beautiful. You’re beautiful, very pretty, cute.’

* * *

“I like Luka.” Adrien said, hanging his head as he sat on his bed.

Plagg sighed, “That’s not really news, kiddo. I know you like them.”

“I like them more than as a friend,” the blond clarified.

“Again, not really news. I’ve known that for a while; the flag you asked Marinette to make wasn’t the only dead giveaway.”

“I want to tell them, even if they don’t feel the same way.” Adrien stood up and went to his computer, switching it on. What greeted him was his screensaver, a picture he took with Luka a couple of weeks ago. The two were in Luka’s bedroom, sharing popcorn and making faces at the camera. That day had been a he/him day, as the musician was wearing his usual threads, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder.

Sporting some pretty rad snake bites.

Adrien was wearing some of Luka’s clothes, a tradition at this point whenever he stayed over at the Couffaine houseboat. He didn’t feel like wearing Gabriel’s, here he was Just Adrien and Just Adrien wore whatever he could.

Luka’s clothes were comfortable, and it was a nice style change.

The screensaver switched to another picture, this time the two smiling as they shared an Eskimo kiss. That day had been a she/her day, though Adrien always thought Luka looked beautiful regardless of what the day was like. Her hair was its usual medium-length, black with the tips dyed teal blue and her black gauges were in. Luka was still punk rock regardless of how she was feeling a day or certain time of day: in this picture looking stage perfect in a black strapless tank top, a long-sleeved mesh shirt, a black asymmetrical skirt, black tights and some heavy duty steel-toed boots. Some eyeliner and smokey gray eye shadow on, her usual bracelets swapped out for shiny spikes and the cat bell choker around her neck. This one was taken by Juleka and Rose when the two weren’t looking; Adrien has grown closer to the girls thanks to so much of his free time spent at the Couffaine houseboat.

Rose had no limits to her bubbly, sweet cheer and Juleka could be the Queen of Sarcasm once she was comfortable enough to be and she was much more now around Adrien. They were fun to hang out with, and were usually up to go for ice cream, the ice rink, or movie night with him and Luka. Adrien still hung out with Alya, Nino, and Marinette but he would be lying if he said he didn’t look forward to coming over to be Just Adrien for a few hours.

Luka just had this effect on him. He felt safe with the other; Adrien could be a sad ball of teenage angst with Luka and no judgement was passed. Adrien can be awkward and unaware of social cues and Luka would just smile and let it go. Adrien can be needy and clingy, needing to cuddle and be cuddled, kissed and reassured that everything would be alright and Luka would do just that. Again, no judgement passed, no a hundred questions per minute. Just Luka’s scent, Luka’s warmth, Luka.

Just Luka.

It only made sense to Adrien to have pictures of him and Luka as his screensaver. Right there with his homescreen picture of him with his mom.

‘I think you would love Luka, Mom. They’re funny and cool, talented and sweet...seeing them makes my day a whole lot brighter.’ The blond swallowed hard, not wanting to let the building tears fall.

He already cried earlier this week in Luka’s arms, the musician soothing him with some songs off their chill playlist, some hot chocolate because who turns down hot chocolate, and soft kisses to his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

That day went from Hell on Earth to Almost Paradise in only a few hours…

“If I’m going to tell them, I have to do it right. The last thing I want is for them to think it’s just a phase.”

“Why would they think that? It’s okay for you to like boys and girls, Adrien. This might be the first time you like someone physically male, but it’s not the end of the world. Your feelings are genuine; Luka should see that.”

“I know, but I also know that Luka’s heart’s been broken before. And some of that heartbreak has been attributed to bigoted assholes who think Gender Fluidity is just a phase when it’s not. Or that them not having sex on the first or fifth date is a crime or whatever.”

“By the way, what do you come up with for the demisexual pride quote to put on the flag?” Plagg asked, once again biting into a massive cheese wheel. Adrien blinked, looking at the floating cat-like creature. “What? I’m curious, not completely apathetic. You’re still my kitten; I have to make sure this Couffaine brat is good enough for you.”

“Trust me, Luka is so out of my league.” Adrien sighed, grabbing his phone and pulling up his gallery. He swiped and swiped and swiped until he found what he was looking for, showing the image to his Kwami.

**“Demi as Hell and Feelin’ Swell.”**

“I’m still trying to decide on the font...it’s a three-way tie between Creepy Horror Story, Chalk Dust and Roman.”

“Roman because they have a Roman nose? Wait, did you say Creepy Horror Story? There’s a font called that, and it’s one of your top three picks??”

Adrien blinked. “It’s Luka we’re talking about,” was all he said on the subject. Then he was grinning madly. “Wait, that’s it!”

“What?” Plagg tilted his head to the side.

“Luka always says they’re not the best at words, well I’m not either!”

“How is that good?”

“If I can’t tell them in words, I can tell them through music! I can talk to Rose and Juleka, and maybe they can help me come up with a song. I’m no songwriter but Rose is, she can help come up with the words and Juleka with the beat. I can’t ask Luka, for obvious reasons, but this could work!”

“Okay, so you write them a song. What else, because with you it’s either go big or go home.”

“I...I can ask Nino if he can help me put together a slideshow, no better a music video! The song playing and with pictures and some of the videos I took of our hangouts. The more generic, none of the more personal,” Adrien flushed pink around the cheeks, clearing his throat. “I can get everyone together and showcase it to Luka. In front of everyone, making a statement. I want Luka to know I’m serious about them; this isn’t just a phase, I...I’m in love with them. I love Luka.”

Right then and there, it was like the black clouds over Adrien’s head were blown away and replaced by a blue sky and overarching rainbow.

Unironically, of course.

“And the flag...ha, I didn’t tell you I asked Marinette to make two?”

“You’re Genderfluid too…? Nothing wrong with that, but did Luka help you figure that out?”

“No, well they helped me figure out I like boys and girls. Actually...no,” Adrien pulled up the bookmarked page on pride flags, scrolling until he found what he was looking for. “Sometimes Luka is a boy, sometimes Luka is a girl. Other times they’re both or neither, and this changes when anyone least expects it. They’re not afraid to let that be known, not anymore and it doesn’t matter when it’s he/him, she/her, or they/them. I love Luka because Luka is Luka. It doesn’t matter the gender, what matters is Luka.”

Adrien clicked on another link, and soon his screen was lit up by a flag composed of three, horizontal stripes: hot pink, sky blue, and lemon yellow. “Pansexuality...the pink represents attraction towards women, the blue towards men and the yellow towards nonbinary and gender-nonconforming.” He read softly, taking a deep breath. “Gender Fluidity can fall under nonbinary, gender-nonconforming or trans.”

“So you like everything?” Plagg said, trying not to be offensive but still trying to wrap his head around this.

“...” Adrien’s grin was back and just as infectious as ever. “This won’t be the quote I put on my flag, but it’s me over Luka. ‘Pansexual pirate: Likes all kinds of booty’.”

“Oh wow, you went there?!” Adrien laughed as Plagg facepalmed, soon typing up a storm.

**_Mari, I hope this isn’t so short notice but the colors for the second flag; I know what I want them to be: pink, yellow, blue, three horizontal stripes. I got a quote for it, too. I think Chalk Dust for the font is perfect! -Adrien._ **

“I have to lay out the groundwork, little hints leading to the showcase.” Adrien’s grin turned Cheshire. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

* * *

“Chat Noir?” Luka was surprised to say the least when he found the green-eyed hero of Paris on the roof of the  _ Liberty _ , making the short leap down to the main deck. He was grinning that familiar Cheshire grin, holding something in his arms. “Is something wrong?”

“Kind of? You see I found this little guy wandering the streets by himself,” Adrien carefully moved one of his clawed hands aside, revealing a tiny, tiny black cat with large, wide green eyes curled up in the palm of his hand. Luka’s eyes brightened as they walked forward, expression melted. “And I was afraid to leave him alone.”

“He’s beautiful,” Luka swooned, smiling softly as they reached out and gently scratched the kitten behind the ears.

Happy purring reached their ears almost immediately.

“That he is, you can say he’s purrfect!”

Luka let out a short chuckle, “Bad pun aside,” they teased Chat Noir, looking from the kitten to him, “you’re right. How could anyone leave such a pretty face alone?”

“I heard you take in stray cats.”

“Stray cats? Wait, are you referring to Adrien Agreste?”

“I’ve seen you two around together, he looks happy.” Adrien did his very best to keep emotions in check, winking at Luka. “I figured you’d be the best person to leave the kit with. No tag, no collar; he’s kind of lost.”

Luka carefully eased the kitten into their arms, gently shushing when he whined at being shifted. “I got you, it's okay, I got you…” they looked at Chat Noir. “I’m a cat person, and he is really cute. I’m surprised you came to me though.”

“Like I said, you’re good with strays.”

“Adrien isn’t a stray,” Luka said, gently but also firmly. “He’s just Adrien.”

“Well then this guy can be just...ha, okay that won’t come right since he doesn’t have a name yet.”

The kitten raised his head to nuzzle and lick at Luka’s cheek, purring once again. The musician was silent as they thought about a name. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of the La Seine gently rocking the houseboat in small, pushy waves, Luka smiled. “Orpheus. Your name is Orpheus, do you like it?”

The kitten let out a long meow in return, affectionately rubbing his face against Luka’s chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Luka chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Orpheus’s head. They let the kitten curl up in the crook of their below, nuzzled close like a newborn babe. “He’s so cute; welcome board, Orpheus Couffaine. Thank you, Chat Noir-”

The musician nearly went cross-eyed when soon enough, a bright red rose was held out to him. Chat Noir was looking at him, what was visible of his nose and cheeks flushed. His grin was a little more nervous this time around, and his neon green eyes were carefully guarded. “For a lovely,” he said finally, almost sighing in relief as Luka accepted his token of appreciation (affection).

“Oh wow, thank you. It’s beautiful,” Luka said, though their smile was slightly sad. Adrien noticed immediately and frowned.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s just...maybe before, getting a rose from Chat Noir would have sent me over the moon.” The musician began, light aqua blue eyes kind. “Now though, it feels wrong when I’m in love with someone else.”

Luka was in love. Luka was in love with someone else. Adrien tried his absolute, damn hardest not to let the pain show.

“You’re in love? Wait, I mean do I really not have a chance?” He tried to go back to being flirtatious, it hurt to smile though. Luka let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah, when I’m focused on one person I only have eyes for them. I’m sorry; I would apologize for it, like in those cheesy rom coms I watch with my sister and her girlfriend...but I won’t.” Luka bit their lower lip, “Adrien is not someone to apologize for.”

Wait…

“Agreste? Adrien Agreste??”

“I always fall for people I can’t have,” Luka didn’t seem too worried over the idea of Chat Noir, somehow, sprinting across the Parisian rooftops and sharing their confession with Adrien. “He’s straight as an arrow, which isn’t a bad thing but...I can live with being friends.” While their tone was still sad, Luka’s smile was genuine.

Adrien’s heart melted in his chest. Luka was more than willing to be just friends over telling the model how they felt, probably in fear of things becoming awkward between them. He was happy supporting him in everything as just a friend.

“He must be really special if you’re willing to put aside your feelings for him,” the blond hero whispered. Luka nodded once.

“He is. It’s not every day you meet someone you feel you can be yourself with all the time and not be judged. I rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all.” Luka looked down at Orpheus when the cat let out a soft whine. “Aw, he must be hungry. I should get him something to eat, then head to bed.” They looked back at Chat Noir. “Thank you again, Chat Noir. Make it home safe?”

“Will do, sweet dreams my lovely!” All trace of heartbreak was gone from the masked hero’s eyes and voice, his Cheshire grin back full swing. He gave a two-finger salute before using his baton to springboard himself high into the air, blending well into the night.

Luka watched the other go, slightly amused before focusing their attention back on little Orpheus. “Come on, let’s get you a nice saucer of milk and a warm bed to sleep in tonight.”

The kitten let out a happier, louder meow.

* * *

“This cat is in love with you,” Adrien faked being crossed as Orpheus instantly crushed himself to Luka’s chest once the musician had finished changing.

Today was rather interesting, as Luka’s gender has been switching back and forth at odd hours. At the moment, pronouns were he/him though Adrien made sure to ask every now and again to be on the same page.

The musician rolled his eyes, grinning as he tucked the kitten into the crook of his elbow. “Orpheus’s just a baby, be nice to him.” He said, throwing an arm around Adrien’s waist. Both boys were shirtless under the sheets. “He likes you too, you know, I’m just his favorite pin cushion.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about sharing you with him.” Adrien decided to be a little more bold with his word choice, locking peridot green eyes with light aqua blue ones. “I just want you to be closer to me.”

Luka tilted his head to the side, pondering. Then he shrugged and did as Adrien requested; careful not to jostle Orpheus, who had his own pretty green eyes closed, the musician wriggled closer and closer until their foreheads brushed lightly.

Adrien hoped his racing heart couldn’t be picked up on by Orpheus between them, not breaking eye contact with Luka. The older stole a sweet kiss from the blond’s soft, warm cheek, and as if he couldn’t get any closer he rested his head down on the pillow under their heads. Their noses inches apart, Luka’s arm still around Andrien’s waist. “This close enough?” He asked, expression admiring.

The blond model smiled and wrapped an arm around Luka’s neck, playing with the sparse hairs at the nape of his neck. “Yeah,” he breathed, letting a finger lightly brush along Luka’s lower lip, careful of the snake bites. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

* * *

**“Hearts not Parts.”**

“Wow, kitten,” Plagg said as he read over the quote knitted into the pansexuality pride flag spread out on Adrien’s bed. The font was decided on: Chalk Dust, black with a white outline. “If this doesn’t make it clear to Luka your love for them isn’t a phase, I don’t know what will.”

“Thanks!” Adrien could barely contain his grin, running his fingers along the horizontal stripes. “Theirs turned out really nice too; Mari outdid herself twice in one commission.”

“So the video’s done?” Plagg asked. He knew that after some deliberating, Adrien and Nino finally decided on the pictures and clips that would go into the video for Luka, once the blond settled with Rose and Juleka that Kitty Section would play a rock version of Adrien’s love song for the musician. The girls were on board a hundred percent, Ivan too; with Marinette and Ayla’s help, everyone from their class was invited to the showcase. Chloe promised to show up, even if she knew it was about her Adrikins confessing his love for the eldest of the Couffaine siblings.

Everything was almost perfect. Rose let it “slip” that before Adrien’s song she’s going to perform a song she helped Luka write about their coming out to everyone. It’s been a work-in-progress since that day Adrien came into Luka’s room and saw them sporting purple hair and leggings.

The bubbly blonde didn’t tell much about what the song said exactly, just that Luka poured their heart and soul into the lyrics. They had written them down in this little black book they kept hidden under their mattress, and once they were done they ran the song by Rose to help smooth it over some more. Juleka helped with the tune, and she was going to be on the guitar for both Luka and Adrien’s songs.

The model hoped all of this worked out. He knew that Luka had feelings for him; now it was his turn. He wasn’t going to wait around, keep Luka waiting. This time he’s going after what he wants.

And what he wants...who he wants is Luka.

“So are you going to hang up your flag and show it off during the song?”

“Actually, I have another idea.”

* * *

“Everything’s going to be alright, Big Brother.” Juleka said, smiling sweetly and pecking Luka on the cheek. “You’ll see.”

“Thanks, Juju.” The oldest of the Couffaine siblings smiled back and hugged his sister (today’s a both day with pronouns going back and forth) tightly. He wasn’t the best with words, so he hoped actions made it clear just how grateful he was for her support.

Just like how she had shown her appreciation when she came out to him and their mom, and officially introduced Rose as her girlfriend.

“Come on, I think everyone is almost here. We can help finish setting up.”

The two headed out of Luka’s bedroom and up to the main deck, where Ivan, Adrien, and Rose were setting up their instruments onstage. Alya and Nino were making sure the sound equipment was up and running, and Adrien's video for Luka ready and waiting. Marinette had brought lots of pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, from croissants and eclairs to macaroons (lots of lemon and passionfruit ones for Luka and Adrien) and a whole coconut cake. The flourishing fashion designer was chatting with Alix, Kim, Marc, and Nathaniel, seeming in better spirits these last few months compared to the first few weeks after finding out Adrien was in love with Luka. Kagami was close by, one of her arms linked with the half Chinese girl. She didn’t contribute much to the conversation going on, favoring listening more than anything.

Luka took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out slowly through his mouth. He was dressed fairly comfortable today: a plain black t-shirt, gray sweatpants that hugged his long legs, and his steel-toed boots. He was without his gauges and bracelets and ring, but had full makeup on: emerald green eye shadow that made his light aqua blue eyes pop, glittery silver eyeliner and mascara, soft pink blush that flattered his mocha skin, and clear lip gloss. Luka had a binder on, which made him kind of happy he wasn’t playing on stage this time around, and was wearing the bell choker too.

He momentarily froze in place when several pairs of eyes fell on him and Juleka walking in. He hasn’t worn makeup in front of his friends apart from Adrien and Orpheus, said kitten being cuddled and played with by Marc.

Chloe scowled and turned up her dainty nose. That didn’t surprise him; she's never liked him. The first one to break the silence was Mylene, sweet and kind of shy but cute Mylene. “Luka, you look so pretty with makeup on!”

The boy with teal tips grinned, his chest feeling less tight at her compliment. And the ones that followed suit.

“Damn, is there anything you can’t pull off?” Alix added, crossing her arms with a big smirk on her face. “Leaving us girls all jealous.”

“You look great,” Marc exclaimed, shamrock green eyes sparkling. “Your eyeliner, w-where did you get it?”

“It suits you,” Nathaniel added, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “The three of us should go shopping one of these days, and I have to get a sketch of you too if that’s alright.”

“Rock on, Luka!” Ivan cheered, careful with the pronouns just in case. Rose let out a squeal from the stage, clapping her hands together.

“I knew that eye shadow would make your eyes pop, Lulu! You’re so cute!”

“Haha, thanks guys.” Luka wondered if his blushing was obvious right now, eyes searching the stage until he found who he was looking for.

Adrien.

“You look amazing, Luka.” The blond model said into the mic without meaning to, shortly afterwards embarrassed when it finally registered to him. Ayla giggled from Nino’s side.

“Mic test done, thanks man!” Nino said as he gave Adrien a thumbs-up. This caused everyone to laugh, Adrien joining with gusto.

“Okay, time to get this party started.” Juleka said as loudly as she could, squeezing her brother’s hand before making her way to the stage. “Everyone grab a snack and seat, the first song up is one my Big Bro and Rose wrote together!”

“I think you’re going to like it a lot!” Rose added, taking a deep breath and holding on to the microphone. She and the rest of Kitty Section were in costume apart from Luka and Adrien obviously, and ready to rock. “Lulu, this is your time to shine. We’ll do our best, promise!”

“I know, Rose.” Luka assured the blonde, sitting down next to Adrien. Marinette smiled at them from behind. “Okay, hopefully my song doesn’t suck too bad, haha. Rose did help smooth out the lyrics.”

“It’s going to be great,” Adrien knew it, a smile showing off his straight, white teeth. He slipped his hand into Luka’s, lacing their fingers together. Luka’s nervous smile softened some, and he squeezed Adrien’s hand softly.

“Enjoy the show, Angel.”

* * *

“Thank you, Luka’s an awesome songwriter!” Rose said, she and the other members of Kitty Section bowing once they were done and everyone (even Chloe, though begrudgingly) putting their two cents in by clapping and cheering.

“That song was awesome, Luka!” Marinette praised, clapping the musician on the shoulder.

“Show your pride, dude,” Nino added, grinning. “It takes some serious guts to not give a damn about what other people think.”

“You’re amazing as you are,” Kim said, everyone agreeing with either soft nods or smiles. Luka let out a laugh, looking away.

“Thanks, guys. It feels great to finally be myself with you all; definitely beats keeping it a secret.”

“Be yourself, Luka. It’s all we ask,” Alix assured, tugging at one of her bright pink pigtails. “We need more cool people in this world, don’t be an ass and keep it all to yourself!”

“Message received, Alix.”

“See? All good,” Adrien whispered in Luka’s ear, face on fire but smiling through it. “I knew they were going to love you. Now I just hope you like my song.”

This took the boy with teal tips by surprise. “Your song?” He echoed, eyes wide as he watched Adrien get to his feet. The blond nodded, gently pulling at Luka’s hand still in his.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one who needed Rose’s help with a song.” Adrien admitted, both boys standing now. He soon held up a shirt, one of his. “I really hope you like this,” he said in a barely audible whisper, unzipping a jacket he was borrowing from Nino.

He was wearing Luka’s Jagged Stone imprint t-shirt.

And now Luka was wearing his usual black v-neck shirt with the yellow, blue, and green horizontal stripes across the chest.

“Angel? What’s going on?” Luka asked with a confused smile, soon looking towards the projector screen set up behind Ivan’s drum set. He, Juleka, and Rose went on to play their next song, Adrien’s song for Luka, as pictures from their times out together were put on display. “Wait, is that…?” His confused smile morphed into one of pleasant surprise, growing even more so when the blond led him to dance along with the beat.

It was a rock version, considering Kitty Section was a punk rock band, but it had Just Adrien written all over it. Upbeat, very dance-y and everywhere.

The clips started to play, a few between every three or so pictures; one of them was of Luka and Adrien sharing some of Andre’s famous ice cream, taking turns feeding the other and laughing as they swung their legs back and forth. How pretty Luka looked in an off-the-shoulders aqua blue crop top, ripped-at-the-knees skinny jeans, and black wedges with no makeup on made Chloe glower in the corner, Sabrina trying to look as condescending as possible. The next clip was followed by one caught on video by Rose and Juleka, and sent the boys into a blushing frenzy.

_ “What are you doing?”  _ Luka in the clip asked, smiling down at Adrien. They, it was a they/them day that day, gently carded black painted nails through the blond’s short lion’s mane, sitting on their knees and laughing as Adrien snuggled up more against their stomach.

_ “Recharging.”  _ Was all Adrien in the clip said in response, smiling lazily up at the older. He was laying partially on his stomach, the rest of his torso meeting Luka’s. Legs crossed at the ankles and arms around Luka’s waist, the blond seemed so at ease where he was.

_ “Whatever you say, Angel.” _

‘Adrien…’ Luka thought with a racing pulse, slightly shaking as he spun the blond around and drew him close again. The older boy listened carefully to the next few lyrics, ‘It’s not just a phase…’

What wasn’t just a phase?

As if in answer to Luka’s wonder, the next set of photos had Adrien showing off the pansexuality pride flag he commissioned Marinette to make for him, wearing it around his neck proudly like a cape. He did a few poses, some silly and others more laidback; the last shot had his back to the camera to show off the flag in its awesome entirety, along with the quote he finally decided on:

**“Hearts not Parts.”** in Chalk Dust font.

_ “You think he’ll like this, Mari?” _ Adrien in the following clip asked Marinette via video chat, looking nervous as he held up the flag.

Not the pansexuality pride flag though, not...not his flag. But Luka’s.

The Gender Fluid pride flag, in the brightest hues of pink, white, purple, black and blue.

_ “He’s going to love it, Adrien! I just know it, especially that quote you picked out!” _

In the center of the flag, inside the purple stripe, again in Chalk Dust font, was the phrase:

**“Demi as Hell and Feelin’ Swell.”**

Demi...sometimes short for demisexual. When someone needs a strong emotional connection with another person before sexual attraction is even thought of.

Luka remembered briefly touching on the subject of his sexuality, since like his gender identity took some explaining here and there. Of course Adrien had questions, and the older had patiently provided answers for all of them.

But the blond, to have done this...he must have paid close attention that night. To every word Luka said. And to combine demisexuality pride with Gender Fluidity…

‘Wait, it’s not just a phase. Adrien’s wearing a pansexuality pride flag in those photos from before. That means…’ Luka let his train of thought go off the rails, his eyes feeling a little wet. He looked from the audience, their friends, all swooning and grinning with hearts in their eyes, to Adrien. The blond was smiling shyly, their dance more of a waltz now. His peridot green eyes were shining, his expression bleeding nothing but admiration, respect, and...and love.

Adrien was in love with Luka.

He loved Luka.

“Adrien…”

That’s when Marinette sprung into action. She reached into her bag and pulled out the flags, working her way through the crowd to Luka and Adrien. “You guys are missing something,” she sang-sung with a giddy giggle, first tying Luka’s flag around his neck followed by Adrien’s. Everyone broke out into another wave of cheers, Adrien’s confession ready.

“It’s not just a phase, Luka.”

“You...you like me.”

“I don’t like you,” Adrien corrected, cupping Luka’s face between his hands. “I love you.”

“Yay! It’s about time!” Mylene exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Luka was silent. He didn’t say anything, but his answering smile and sparkling eyes said it all. He leaned forward, Adrien shortly following suit.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, but it quickly deepened as they eased into the sensations. Adrien stood on his tiptoes, Luka folding his arms around the younger’s waist. Chloe let out a loud groan, only to be ignored by the positive buzz the kiss was receiving. The kiss dissolved into a series of short, sweet pecks before the boys were embracing. Luka’s smile buried in Adrien’s shoulder, Adrien’s away in Luka’s neck.

The two remained that close, continuing swaying in place even as the song ended and busting out laughing when Rose, Juleka, and Ivan trapped them in a big congratulatory hug. Adrien was squished even more so to Luka’s chest because of this, his scent flooding his nostrils and his warmth making goosebumps rise.

“Cuddling later on tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Angel.”

And that night they did cuddle in boxers with Orpheus between them. In boxers and in their pride colors.

Finally happy and happily free.


End file.
